


First Hallowen

by Ashery24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But not sexual, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Genderfluid Rowan Khanna, Halloween Costumes, Multi, NB!Louis Weasley, Threesome - F/M/Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fight me, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Just family fluff between Bill, Fleur, Rowan and their childs, Victoire, Dominique, Aisha, Kali and Louis.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley/Rowan Khanna, Rowan Khanna/Bill Weasley
Kudos: 1





	First Hallowen

**Author's Note:**

> Me: -Search BillxRowan in tumblr-  
> Me-Search BillxFleur in tumblr-  
> Me: Guess who have a new OT3?
> 
> Alternate Title: Of Weasels to the shelter of a Rowan within the Court.

It was Louis's first Halloween and everyone at Shell Cottage was excited.

The most excited being Louis, obviously.

The youngest of that branch of the Weasley family had taken a month and a half to decide on their costume. But thanks to their parent Rowan and their older brother Kali they had decided to be a mummy. Pale skin and blond hair looked great on their in that costume.

In stark contrast Kali, the second child starting with the youngest, had known from the first moment what he wanted to be. With Fleur's help and a little gold makeup he was the perfect pharaoh.

Aisha, in her beautiful but terrifying bloody bride costume dress, was smiling happily as she spun and danced in the living room.

Dominique walked calmly but quickly down the stairs, her reddish blonde hair whipping the air behind her as well as the green of her Ariel costume skirt.

At the dining room table was Victorie, disguised as Princess Peach but with pink fake claws and a half-torn outfit, helping Rowan as she could to grab everything she needed for Trick-or-treating.

Bill was grabbing the keys to the house while Fleur finished giving the final details to her children's costumes.

With a huge smile, Bill opened the door and both his partners and his children ran out the door.

It was going to be a magical Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> M-Preg? AFAB!Rowan? Adopcion? IDK but Bill and Rowan have two adorable children :3


End file.
